


Hold me, kiss me, love me!

by MajaTheWriter



Series: Dirty details! [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Couch Sex, Cum-kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm, Top Magnus Bane, alec rides magnus, dinner date, fluff and sex, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: Alec and Magnus have sex on the couch after a dinner date and a romantic walk in the park.





	Hold me, kiss me, love me!

“You can´t reach me!” Magnus shouted breathless as he ran up the stairs giggling. Alec was only a few steps from him, racing up the stairs to catch him. They were rushing up the fourth flight of stairs when Alec finally caught up to Magnus and tackled him lightly which caused them both to trip and fall. Alec fell on top of Magnus with a yelp. 

“Ouch” Magnus grunted.

“Sorry, babe! Are you hurt” Alec said as he scrambled to get his heavy weight of Magnus. 

“Naaahh, and don´t you dare get up,” Magnus said as he pulled Alec by the shirt and crashed his lips, against Alec´s. Magnus´s hands went to Alec´s hair, while his tongue swiped Alec´s bottom lip silently asking for permission. Alec let Magnus in, and moaned when their tongues meet, they danced around, and Alec could taste the expensive wine on Magnus´s tongue, from their dinner at a high-class restaurant, that they just a few hours ago ate in. Alec had suggested that they walked home, as the weather was perfect for a walk through central park. They walked around for 2 hours hand-in-hand before they finally decided to make their way back to the loft. Magnus had dared him that he would not make it up the stairs faster than him, and that´s how the turned out like this; lying on the stairs kissing, completely lost in their own world. Alec started kissing up behind Magnus´s ear and then licking the shell of his ear. 

“Ahhh darling, hmmmm” Magnus moaned quietly. He slid his right hand down Alec´s pants and pulled the tucked in shirt, and ran his hand up Alec´s back under the shirt, feeling Alec shiver with pleasure. 

A loud slam or a door brought Alec and Magnus back to the real world. They look up towards the sound and saw an elder woman standing wide-eyed looking at them in shock.  
“Ohhhh sorry, ma’am,” Alec said as he scrambled to his feet, and then pulling Magnus up with him.  
The woman didn´t say anything she just turned around and walked down the stairs.  
“Have a nice day” Magnus yelled down the stair to the woman. 

“Day” Alec said slapping Magnus on the arm. “it´s evening”. 

“ohhhhh yea, well what can I say, you make me lose sense of time” 

“and place,” Alec said with a huff. He passed Magnus on the stairs a grabbed his hand a dragged him along. 

“I don´t want to walk” Magnus pouted with the best effort he could, he wanted Alec to carry him. 

“Come on,” Alec said still red in the face from the earlier. 

“Darling please carry me,” Magnus said with the most innocent tone he could muster up. “I´ll give you anything later,” Magnus said blinking up at Alec, flashing his golden cat eyes. 

“Ahhhh okay,” Alec said, walking over to Magnus, leaning in to kiss him. He gave him a quick peck on the lips, and then he wrapped his arms around Magnus´s waist. Magnus jumped and wrapped his legs around Alec´s waist, and Alec caught him with shadowhunters speed and strength. 

“I love you,” Magnus said as he kissed Alec´s forehead.  
“I love you too,” Alec said smiling up at Magnus. “Ok let get up these stairs,” Alec said. He carried him up the last two flights of stairs, and when they reached the front door, Magnus opened it with magic, and Alec walked through and closed the door with his foot. 

“So where do you want to be, my handsome devil,” Alec said, looking at Magnus who was contemplating a comfortable place to be put down. 

“Ummm maybe uhhh no, uhmmmm, nah”

“Magnus you have muscle, and you’re not that much smaller than me, and……” 

"Are you saying that I'm heavy?” Magnus said with a fake offensive tone. 

“Well..uhhmm” Alec said nervously, his face going slightly pink. 

“I´m just kidding,” Magnus said. “the couch,” he said with a beaming smile. 

It took Alec a couple of seconds before he got, why Magnus said the couch. Then he walked over to the couch and sat down, now with Magnus sitting in his lap. Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus´s lower back, and pulled him in close, to his chest. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec´s hair slowly and sensually. Alec slid his hands up under Magnus´s clothes and ran it over Magnus´s smooth back. 

“Kiss me, Alec” Magnus whispered. 

Alec looked at him, with lust in his eyes. He lifted his hands, and cupped Magnus´s face, and leaned in slowly. His lips brushed Magnus´s barely touching. Magnus could feel Alec´s hot breath, and could almost taste him. He couldn´t take it any longer so he crashed his lips onto Alec´s and caught Alec´s bottom lips with his lips. He nipped it, and then he let his tongue slid over it, to soothe it. 

“I want you” Alec moaned. 

Magnus pulled back to lock eyes with his love. He licked his lips, and then he ripped Alec´s shirt off, and kissed down his chest, running his hands all over his chest and abs. He attached his lips to Alec´s right nipple, and pulled it a little with his lips before he let go and blew cold air over it.  
Alec threw his head back in pleasure. 

“yeaaaaaassss darling, hmm” Alec pulled Magnus´s shirt over his head and ran his hands down Magnus´s stomach, and over the spot where his belly button would have been if not for his warlock mark. But somehow the lack of belly button, just made Magnus even more attractive to Alec´s eyes. He moved quickly and flipped Magnus, so he was lying on his back, on the couch with Alec on top of him. 

“That’s unfair…,” Magnus whined, but before he could continue, Alec moved down to his pants, and popped the button, then he unzipped the jeans. Alec was not surprised when he pulled down Magnus´s pants and saw bright red silk boxers. He looked up at Magnus and huffed a little giggle. 

“What,” Magnus said surprised. 

“Ohh nothing I'm just not surprised by the choice of your boxer choice”. 

“Darling the day when I wear plain boxers, shoot me unless they are yours,” he said casually. 

“Will do” Alec laughed, and continued, taking of Magnus´s pants. He kissed Magnus´s thighs and then urged him to spread them a bit so he could kiss his inner thighs. He sucked a faint mark into his right thigh. He loved leaving marks on Magnus, it was a reminder, of his love on Magnus´s body, 

“Darlingggg come on” Magnus pleaded. Alec climbed up and silenced him with a kiss, but Magnus is not a patient man so he flipped them with some help from his magic, and quickly pulled of Alec´s pants and boxers leaving Alec completely naked. He looked at Alec´s cock which was standing hard and proud, leaking at the tip. 

“Do you want me to do something about that?” Magnus asked calmly, pointing to Alec´s cock. 

“Damn Magnus, of course, please” Alec moaned and thrust his hips up into thin air to prove to Magnus how much he needs attention. 

“Awwww poor baby, I'm going to take care of you,” Magnus said leaning down to kiss the tip of his cock. He licked the head, slowly, and made sure to get all the precum, and then he dove into the base. 

“OOOOHhhhhhh goooood, Magsss” Alec tried to keep his hips still, but it was very hard. 

Magnus kept sucking him, and then he moved his hands to his balls and squeezed the lightly, and then he twirled his tongue around the head. 

“OHHH god Mags, stop or I'm gonna” 

“You don´t want to,” Magnus asked, looking up at him. 

“NO, well yes but I want you inside me” 

“that can be arranged, Magnus said, climbing up to Alec kissing him. Alec could taste himself on Magnus´s tongue and god he loves it. Alec flipped them so Magnus could open him up. He took Magnus´s hand and lead it down to his ass. Magnus kneaded his ass, and then he pulled the cheeks apart and rubbed his index finger over Alec´s sensitive hole. 

“Ohhhh fuck yes, more” Alec breathed out. Magnus snapped his fingers, magically lubed his fingers, and slowly slid one finger into Alec´s hole. 

“Morrrrreee” Alec panted out. 

Then he slid a second finger in and tried to find Alec´s prostate. He slid a third finger in, and he knew he found it when Alec screamed in pleasure. 

“NOW I CAN´T wait anymore!” Alec yelled, he pulled of Magnus´s fingers and spat his hand, and grabbed Magnus´s cock and moved in towards his entrance. He slowly slid down and felt Magnus split him open in the best possible way. 

“Ohhhhh fuccck you´re sooo tight” Magnus´s eyes rolled back in his head. 

Alec put his right hand on Magnus´s abs, and steadied himself, as he lifted himself up, and then slammed back down. 

“OOOOHHHH, aaahhhhhh” Alec moaned as he rode him hard, and fast. Magnus shifted a little, and then he hit Alec´s prostate dead on. 

“Yessss faster, please” Alec grunted out. Magnus flipped them, and pushed Alec´s legs up and rammed into him again. He was determined to get Alec to cum first. 

“OHHH good touch me Mags” Alec twisted his face in pleasure. Magnus grabbed his red leaking cock, and pumped it. It only took a few pumps before Alec screamed and shot white strips of hot cum over his abs, and over Magnus´s hand, all while clenching down on Magnus´s cock which pushed Magnus´s over the edge, releasing his hot load inside Alec. 

“OHhhhhhhhh gooooddd” Magnus said pulling out and collapsed on top of Alec. 

“That wasss, uhhhhhmmmm” Alec yawned. 

“Yeaaaa, thanks for this lovely evening” Magnus´s hair. 

“No, thanks u, I love you,” Ale said as he kissed the top of his head. 

“Love u too darling,” Magnus said caressing Alec´s chest and snuggling into his strong arms.

Magnus conjured up a blanket, and they fell asleep together naked on the couch.

 

End!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
